The 55th Annual Hunger Games
by Nebirish
Summary: The 55th Hunger Games, told through the eyes of sixteen different tributes.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Here's a Hunger Games story I wrote back in 2012, when I was in fifth grade. It's really not great. BUuut I wanted to upload it so I could preserve it forever on the Internet! Let's just jump into it.

* * *

**Tributes**

**District 1 Female** \- Chrisette Botchelder, 16

**District 1 Male** \- Gabbert Gaze, 16

**District 2 Female** \- Slink Casper, 17

**District 2 Male** \- Becker Stede, 18

District 3 Female - _Bloodbath_

**District 3 Male** \- Morph Stantos, 13

**District 4 Female** \- Moline Scarlett, 14

**District 4 Male** \- Sont Mayer, 15

District 5 Female - _Bloodbath_

**District 5 Male** \- Ryan Hruby, 13

**District 6 Female** \- Mink Step, 12

**District 6 Male** \- Xela Egap, 14

District 7 Female - _Bloodbath_

District 7 Male - _Bloodbath_

**District 8 Female** \- Kind Stevens, 14

District 8 Male - _Bloodbath_

District 9 Female - _Bloodbath_

District 9 Male - _Bloodbath_

District 10 Female - _Bloodbath_

**District 10 Male** \- Snowy Wister, 15

**District 11 Female** \- Brian Dursand, 13

**District 11 Male** \- Drake Yugiogo, 18

**District 12 Female** \- Mishka Superior, 16

**District 12 Male** \- Penn State, 15


	2. Chapter I - The Bloodbath

**Becker Stede, 18, District Two Male**

Cleant, my stylist, waved goodbye as my elevator tube, clear glass, thing closed. Why was she so sad? She'd obviously see me again after I won.

I tried to crouch down to get a glimpse of her, as my elevator rose, but it was too narrow, that I got stuck. I could barely fit in, anyway.

As soon as I stood back up, I had surfaced. My elevator was gone, and I stood on a metal plate, surrounded by twenty-three others.

I immediately took a glance at this year's arena. Wow. It was a jungle. On an island. I had seen it in books. I saw lush plants and trees in various places, but a large jungle far away. I saw two lakes, one immensely bigger than the other.

Lake One was closer and kind of shaped like an upside-down dancing cow; they had them in District Ten. There was a large path running down the island. At one point the path cut to the left and went up and then cut right forming a small place where the second lake nested. It was much smaller.

I looked for my other careers. Next to me on my left was Slink, and on my right was the wimpy District Three girl. Gabbert was two to my left, and Chrisette was three. Three to my right was Moline and Sont.

Across from me was Brian, or something, from District Eleven. She looked plenty scared. She'd be an easy target. From previous games, I knew we were supposed to stand here for sixty seconds. For all I know, there could be still forty seconds. Time seemed to go slow, anyways. Especially when you're about to die or kill.

The gong seemed to ring out in slow motion. I lunged forward. The girl from Three threw her fist at me. It headed towards my stomach. I grabbed her fist and twisted it fast. I heard a crack a she collapsed, clutching her wrist. As I turned, I spotted Gabbert stabbing her to death with his trident.

I wonder who my first kill will be. I ran in the Cornucopia, half-expecting to dodge somebody's knife, but it was empty. I grabbed eight throwing knives and a large cutlass. I grabbed two backpacks, a large and a medium-sized one.

I strutted out of the Cornucopia, fully armed. The athletic boy from District Eight was heading my way. He was about to throw a spear. Without thinking about it, I chucked a throwing knife at him. It struck him in the heart, and blood oozed out. "Heeelp…" He collapsed. Dead.

* * *

**Mishka Superior, 16, District Twelve Female**

I didn't care about weapons. I barged into the Cornucopia, dodging the District Nine boy as he crumpled to the ground, and grabbing a very large backpack, I shook it and heard pots clanging and water swooshing. I guessed cooking pots and water bottles. I started to leave, but I sighed. "You never know." I said to myself and grabbed a fricken huge mace.

* * *

**Sont Mayer, 15, District Four Male**

I had grabbed a dagger and some throwing ninja stars. I ran out of the Cornucopia to find the District Five girl running at me. She had got an eight in training, whereas I only got a five, so I expected a fight. I threw away my first ninja star as she barreled towards me. It lodged in her ankle. She tripped and fell on her face. I threw another into her skull. There were ten in all. I figured she was dead, so I ran over and took out the ninja stars.

I stumbled out of the blood bath and collapsed, out of breath. Once I arrived at the lake, I took a lot of drinks. I even stuffed my face into the water.

It was then that I remembered I was a career. I had abandoned Moline, Becker, Gabbert, Slink and the District One girl. I'd go back as soon as the bloodbath was over. They'll be pretty mad at me, but I don't care.

As I was cleaning off my ninja stars in the lake, I heard footsteps. I dove into the lake. I submerged just as I regretted it. I peeked my head out from behind a rock, careful not to be seen. A small girl, about fourteen, stumbled into the clearing, holding her stomach. It seemed as if a spear had just been stuck there and left for her to die. From abdomen to knees, her body was soaked in wet, flowing blood. She collapsed and drank some water, like it would magically heal her. She took off her grey hoodie that was the arena costume, and we all had it. It was a grey hoodie, under that an asparagus green t-shirt and black jeans, added with a pair of sneakers, great for running.

I'd kill her, I thought, out of mercy. I fiddled with my ninja stars under the warm lake water. I picked out a large one, I raised it and aimed. Her heart was unreachable, because her chest was soaking in the water. I couldn't exactly throw through the water. Her skull was visible. I decided to aim there.

I arched my arm back to throw, and just as I was about to let go, I heard the fire of a bow and arrow. I dropped down, only to find no arrow whizzing by.

I cautiously stood up and found the District Girl the same, except with an arrow lodged in her throat. She fell to her knees and collapsed, dead.

I started to walk over, but then remembered someone might come retrieve the arrow. I resumed my state of recon behind the rock and waited.

Suddenly, a small auburn-haired girl about fourteen crashed through the bushes and to the body. She knew that she didn't have much time. The hovercraft would come and take the arrow. I doubt it was her only arrow, but even one pebble might help in the Hunger Games in order to live.

She managed to force out the arrow, with both hands. Wow, it must have been in deep. She glimpsed around a second to look for spectators. She obviously didn't see me and half-ran, half-limped away. I just realized she was bleeding in the shin as she ran. It looked gruesome, too.

I decided now would be a good time to head back to the Cornucopia to find my careers. I halted when I realized the bloodbath was still going on.

Just then, I heard the first cannon, symbolizing the end of the initial bloodbath. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Eight dead. Not much. I'd seen some Games with like fifteen dead in the bloodbath. The highest total was twenty-one in an early one I read about in school.

One of those cannons was the girl I killed. I'd almost had two kills, but only one. Thank God. One kill is enough. It haunts you. Well, she was gonna kill me anyways. It was me or her.

Okay, _now _would be a good time to go back. I looked around the jungle a second time and then bursted away. It was about a minute half to the Cornucopia at top speed and five minutes walking.

When I got back, my fellow careers were just wandering around. Becker was investigating his two backpacks; Gabber was trying to stab a food storage box with his trident. Slink and Chrisette, the District One girl, I learned, were talking or arguing. I couldn't tell.

"Guys!" They turned and seemed surprised.

"Sont? Where have you been?" Becker asked.

"It's a long story. Wait – where's Moline?"

"She went to find you," Slink answered


	3. Chapter II - After the Bloodbath

**Drake Yugiogo, 18, District Eleven Male**

After the Bloodbath, I had escaped and ran east to the mountains. Between the mountains and the Cornucopia was a large grassfield.

The grass was high. It rose so high in places it was taller than my head. I wanted to get out of there quick and get to the mountains. I didn't feel safe here as I could not see very much.

I tried to recap what had happened in the last month. I got reaped, I went to the Capitol. I went into the 55th Annual Hunger Games. At the Cornucopia, I had grabbed a large dagger. It was not my ideal weapon, but it's better than nothing. I wanted a spear. I had used one in the private training session and gotten a seven out of eleven. That's a 64/100.

After I'd been walking for at least ten minutes, I heard rustling in the grass to my left. I froze in my tracks. Was it another tribute come to kill me? Was it a ferocious muttation? It stopped, so I decided to keep going, fast.

After a couple seconds, I heard it again. I broke into a cold sweat. What is it? I started running as fast as I possibly could. I heard running footsteps to my left, chasing me.

The mountains seemed so far away, like no matter how much I run I'd never get there.

As I was running, I tripped on a large rock. I stumbled and fell. My dagger flew five feet in front of me. I felt pain sear through my body. I put my hand on my stomach and found it all wet. I lifted it up and found it soaking wet with red liquid. Blood.

In my stomach was the sharp rock I'd tripped on. It must've flew in the air when I tripped on it and impaled my stomach. I ripped it out, but the pain was still there.

Right then a figure ripped through the grass. It was a girl. The District Four girl, I think her name is Moline. She spotted me and ran over. She was carrying a knife in her hand. Her grip tightened. Just as she was five feet away, I made a quick decision, and threw the rock. It impaled her head and she crumpled over in pain. As she fell to the ground, the cannon fired.

She was dead.

I kept moving along, but after a while I felt a sharp pain on my leg. "Ow!" I lifted it up to see it oozing blood. At first I thought it was a plant, like a thorn plant, but there were none around. I wiped it off with my hand and kept walking. I felt another after a minute. This one was more painful and bloodier. I groaned and wiped it off.

Just then, I felt two more bites on my leg. I looked down quick to see a small animal. It was about the size of a chicken and had a long snout and long tail. Wait, I had read about these before! They're called… compsognathus! They're a species of dinosaur. It can't be so bad; it's only two feet tall. I started to walk away. Then two more dinosaurs ran over. "Hey, guys," I said. "How are you?" That was the last thing I remember before I feel a searing pain in my back. It feels as if a dinosaur is ripping through my organs. Oh, right. That's exactly what's happening. The other two jump on my face and nibble it. "Ow!" Then about ten more jump out and attack me. The pressure makes me fall onto my back. They nibble me more and more.

I screamed very loud. "Aaah!" The pain is unbearable. One dinosaur grabs my head and another grabs my feet in its mouth, and they pull very hard. I know I'm gonna die. No doubt the camera's on me right now. Just as soon as I can say "Hunger Games" I feel my limbs breaking apart. I scream once again, and the next thing I know is the dinosaur ripping my body in half. Goodbye, world…

_CRACK_

* * *

**Moline Scarlett, 14, District Four Female**

I open my eyes to find myself in serious pain. A rock in my chest. How? It takes me a while to remember, but I do. After the initial bloodbath, Sont went missing, so I went to find him, despite the others' protests. Of course I had to go find him. I liked him… very much… Okay, I was getting off-track. Then, I had wondered off into the grass, I heard footsteps, and got scared. I continued walking and heard them again. I heard them running, and figured the person or thing was chasing me. I turned and saw another tribute. Fearing for my life, I ran towards him, attempting to run past him, but he threw a rock at me.

The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was a cannon fire. Thank God, it fired. The tribute must've thought it was mine, and ignored me. Wait, maybe it was mine. I thought it was earlier. Maybe I'm a ghost. Well, I'm not floating or transparent. I slowly stand up and make my way back to the Careers' camp, the Cornucopia.

* * *

**Slink Casper, 17, District Two Female**

It all went very quickly. Sont had come back and got ticked about Moline leaving to find him, thinking "she might get hurt," and all that.

Gabbert told him to go get firewood and he refused, so Gabbert kicked him in the shin, and Sont got worked up and chucked a ninja star at him. I don't think he meant to hurt him, but he got it stuck in his neck which gushed blood, and soon, his cannon fired.

Sont got all scared about killing Gabbert and ran off into the jungle. No one tried to stop him.

* * *

**END OF DAY ONE**

24th: District Three Girl

Age: 15

District: 3

Kill To: Gabbert Gaze

How: Stab with trident

•

23rd: District Seven Boy

Age: 16

District: 7

Kill To: Chrisette Botchelder

How: Stab with spear

•

22nd: District Eight Boy

Age: 16

District: 8

Kill To: Becker Stede

How: Throwing knife to heart

•

21st: District Nine Boy

Age: 12

District: 9

Kill To: Slink Casper

How: Stomped on till he coughed up blood

•

20th: District Five Girl

Age: 17

District: 5

Kill To: Sont Mayer

How: Death by ninja stars

•

19th: District Nine Girl

Age: 13

District: 9

Kill To: Penn State

How: Stabbed with knife

•

18th: District Ten Girl

Age: 15

District: 10

Kill To: Drake Yugiogo

How: Head smashed against Cornucopia

•

17th: District Seven Girl

Age: 14

District: 7

Kill To: Kind Stevens

How: Shot with bow n arrow

•

16th: Drake Yugiogo

Age: 18

District: 11

Kill To: Muttations

How: Ripped in half

•

15th: Gabbert Gaze

Age: 16

District: 1

Kill To: Sont Mayer

How: Ninja star in neck on accident

•

TEN DEAD

FOURTEEN LEFT


	4. Chapter III - Day Two

**Chrisette Botchelder, 16, District One Female**

The next day, I woke up to see Becker staring down at me. He chuckled. "You're a heavy sleeper," he said. "I tried to wake you up last night. You wouldn't budge. It was your turn for guard."

"Sorry," I grunted as I rose. My neck was stiff.

"No, it's okay," Becker stated. "Moline came back last night. She got hit with something. Thinks she's dead. Kinda freaking us out."

"Why does she think she's dead?" I asked.

"She heard Gabbert's cannon as she went unconscious."

"Oh, where is she now?"

"Um… I think she went to go get firewood with Slink. I think Moline's better now."

I stood up and yawned. "Is there any food?"

"Only some strange mammal I found and threw a knife at." He said and walked over to the Cornucopia and pulled out a burnt creature, about the size of a rabbit. I think it used to have brown fur. Its snout was long and crooked and it had a beaver tail.

"We call it a Sontapuss." He smiled.

"Sont-a-puss? Like Sont Mayer, who's a traitor?" I asked meanicely.

He scratched his head. "I never really thought about that way."

"Why's it so burnt?"

"Oh, we were trying to cook it last night, but about halfway, it burnt out."

"How much did you do last, _WITHOUT_ me?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Not much actually."

I stomped over to my weapons and backpack and pick it up. It was medium-sized. I'd found a pocket knife and an empty water bottle in it and a nice dry coat.

"Hey, where are you going?" Becker Stede asked. "What'd I do?"

"I'm going to find them." I slung my backpacks over my hoodie and picked up my spear.

"Okay, bye." Becker murmured and grabbed a blanket from his pack and went into the Cornucopia.

I walked around the jungle for about twenty minutes, fearing I was walking in circles. Just as I was about to head back, when I felt a vibration behind me. Swiftly, I turned around and struck a spear at the heart of the noise.

I opened my eyes to find a Sontapuss oozing with blood, with a spear in its abdomen. I licked my lips and grabbed it. First, I cleaned it off and skinned it, and then I opened my backpack and in a hidden secret pocket, was my lighter. I'd found it last night and told nobody. It was mine. Who cares if I'm being mean? I'm doing what I can to win. I cut down some trees with my spear (which is not easy), and lit a fire.

While I ate, I thought about stuff.

Okay, so there are fourteen tributes left, and ten are dead. I killed one; the District Seven Boy, whom I jutted my spear into his heart. Blood exploded out, like a wildfire. It was kinda gross, but kinda cool!

So who's alive? There are fourteen… okay… me, Becker, Slink, Moline, Sont – that's five, all the Careers, even though Sont's not anymore. Then, I think the boy from Three, in Five, there's the Ryan kid, that's seven. In Six, there's the little girl, and the other glasses kid, and both Seven are dead.

I can't remember who's in Eight, other than that it's a girl. That's ten – four left.

In Ten, there's that Wisty kid or something, Snowy Wister, and in Eleven, there's the girl, because the boy died last night, and the last two are Twelve.

Wow, I can't believe District Twelve actually made it this far. They only have two victors, Haymitch Abernathy, who won five years ago, when I was eleven, and some other dude who died ten years ago. District One has like fifteen victors. So does Two and Four and maybe–

That's when I heard footsteps. I stood up, spear ready, to see a girl running down the hill, north to me.

"HEY!" I dropped my spear and picked my knife and lighter. As I was chasing them, I got my first real sight of her. She was about 4'10" and about twelve. "She's the girl from Six," I thought.

Halfway down the hill, I slipped and slid on my back. As I slid into the girl, I tripped her and dug my knife in her back. She cried out in pain and blood sprayed from her mouth.

I released the grip from my knife and took my lighter out. I struck it in the hole the knife made, after taking it out, and lit it. It must've been pretty painful, as I could tell by the cries of agony.

I turned off the lighter and stood back to watch her burn. It was pretty gruesome, as I might so say myself. I pushed my blonde hair behind my ear and picked up my knife. It wasn't very fun anymore watching her scream. I stabbed her in the back one last time, and she crumpled to the ground, as I listened to the sweet noise of her cannon.

* * *

**Ryan Hruby, 14, District Five Male**

I had been walking for about twelve hours since the Bloodbath, with no sleep except for twenty minute nap. Sure, I was tired, but it beats dying. When I'm a victor, I can sleep all I want.

I'd heard ten cannons this year so far. That means ten are dead and fourteen are alive, and I'm one of them.

They say there are steps in winning the Hunger Games. Sorta like accomplishments. They're:

_Surviving the Bloodbath_

_Surviving 1/3 – 16 people left_

_Surviving halfway – 12 people left_

_Surviving 2/3 – 8 left_

_Surviving to the final 5_

_Surviving to the final 3_

_Surviving to the final 2_

_Winning_

I've only accomplished #1 and 2. Hopefully I'll get 8.

I'd been walking in the jungle, eating some tropical fruit I found, for twenty minutes when I heard another booming cannon. Who is it? My district partner's already dead, so I really don't have anyone I care about; not that I cared about my partner. We had only spoken once on the train.

I saw smoke rise above the trees in my direction. It must be a fire, I thought. I continued in that direction. When I got to the source of the smoke, it was coming from the bottom of a hill.

There was a girl with blonde hair sitting on a log picking at some burnt animal. Next to her was on the ground a… what was that? It was burnt to the crisp, and bloody. It was a… girl… a twelve year old girl… the twelve year old girl from District Six! She murdered and burnt a little girl!

I pulled out my chain blades. They're basically two blades strapped together by a chain that can swing around.

I ran down the hill and immediately swung my blades at the girl.

"Hey!" I screamed. She turned to look at me, her face now with a long, bloody scar down her face from the blades, and growled. She started to pick up her spear when I smacked her again.

"Ow!" She yelped. I hit her again, and again, and again, and once again. Her face was now scarred and unrecognizable. She reached for her spear and I jumped on her back and held her down. I slashed at her back again and again. Blood sprayed everywhere. She wasn't moving at all, so I nearly had a heart attack when the cannon fired.

She was dead. I had killed her. I knew it was a good time to exit when the hovercraft appeared. Before I left, I took the blonde girl's backpack.

As I left, I realized two people just died. There are twelve left; twelve are alive. And twelve are dead…

Halfway…


	5. Chapter IV - A Massive Battle

**Mishka Superior, 16, District Twelve Female**

"Be careful," I told Penn. We had been walking for about a couple hours, through the forest. After the Bloodbath, we had encountered each other. Being from the same grade, we formed an alliance.

We found a log in the jungle and sat on it. Then he told me he was going to leave to get food. He slung his large backpack over his shoulder and turned around. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I picked up and unzipped my large backpack. I pulled out a large two-hilted Greek sword.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?"

"It was in my backpack." True, it was, but I hadn't known about it until five minutes ago, though. "Here, take it," I said.

"No, it's alright," he objected. "I got my knife."

"No, please."

He sighed, "Fine."

I threw it to him, and he caught it in mid-air. For a second there, I thought he was going to get cut with it.

"Whoa, this is big." He flexed it around for a few seconds before leaving.

So far in the Games, twelve people had been killed. That means there are twelve left. Half.

I hope he comes back alive…

* * *

**Becker Stede, 18, District Two Male**

SMACK! I slammed the ground and woke up.

Just my instincts. I had been trained to wake up to any loud threatening noise.

I got up, grabbed my cutlass and charged out of the Cornucopia. There was an auburn haired girl stealing some apples from the camp. She must've accidentally knocked a box over.

"Hey!" I yelled.

* * *

**Kind Stevens, 14, District Eight Female**

"Hey!" I heard and looked up to ese the District Two Boy standing about five feet away. I immediately grabbed two apples, stuffing them in my hoodie pocket, and sprinting back towards the jungle.

I'm about forty yards away when I feel a searing pain. I collapse and smash my face on the hard-packed dirt.

I reach out in front of me, and grab some wet, fertile jungle soil. I massage it in my hands and… and… and…

BOOM!

* * *

**Snowy Wister, 15, District Ten Male**

The cannon fired.

I assumed it was the bow and arrow girl. She seemed lifeless, just sitting there. Becker Stede had thrown a trident into her back, that he'd found on the ground. Nice shot, forty yards. He can throw.

Currently, I was sitting at the top of a twenty foot high cliff, surrounding the Cornucopia. It was completely hidden and safe, and it had a small pond of fresh water at the bottom, plenty of fruits, and great spying areas, so it was perfect.

Last night, while everyone was sleeping, I had snuck to the Careers' camp at the Cornucopia, and stolen two boxes of bread and water. I had decided since Becker was the only one there, I was gonna kill him, and steal some food before the others return.

Just as I was about to leave, a figure emerged from the trees surrounding the Cornucopia, west to me. It carried a sword in one hand, and a kitchen knife in the other.

It slowly crept forward. Becker turned around to spot him. He cried out, as the hilt of the sword smacked down on his skull. It wasn't enough to kill him, but I could hear it from here.

The boy figure walked towards the food supply. _My _food!

I jumped and slid down the hill and continued running in a limp gait, as I had sprained my ankle. I tucked my butcher knife in my belt, which I was good with, since I had experience because my parents are butchers, and I work with them.

I grabbed the figure from behind, and smacked his face in the dirt. I grabbed Becker's sword and twirled around, to come face-to-face with the figure.

Penn State from District Twelve.

At the same millisecond, we swung our swords and before we knew it, we were fighting. I swung my sword faster and faster, twirling, sliding, jumping, ducking, you name it. I was pretty good, even though I'd never touched a sword in my life.

Halfway through, our swords were locked in combat, when he slid his off, which cut my chest, and he knocked me over with his elbow. I groaned and stood up. We continued fighting.

Most of it was just swinging and missing and blocking and dodging, never really injuring. Then, he once again, dropped his sword. I swung at him, to which he ducked, grabbed his knife and slashed my stomach.

I could barely stand anymore, much less sword-fight. But as he swung his sword, I blocked it and knocked his sword out of his hands. I leaned forward, and cut his chest open. Then I slit his neck.

When he wouldn't stop screaming, I banged my sword on his head, silencing him for good, and jumbling his brains.

Just as the cannon fired, a small silver parachute descended from the sky. I grabbed it to find a first-aid kit. I yelled thanks to the disembodied sponsor and hopped away as I heard the other careers returning. Boy, what a surprise they'll find.

* * *

**END OF DAY TWO**

**14th:** Mink Step

**Age:** 12

**District:** 6

**Kill To:** Chrisette Botchelder

**How:** Stabbed and burnt

**.**

**13th:**

Chrisette Botchelder

**Age:** 16

**District:** 1

**Kill To:** Ryan Hruby

**How:** Slashed with blades

**.**

**12th:**

Kind Stevens

**Age:** 14

**District:** 8

**Kill To:** Becker Stede

**How:** Trident in back

**.**

**11th:**

Penn State

**Age:** 15

**District:** 12

**Kill To:** Snowy Wister

**How:** Slit throat and crushed skull

.

FOURTEEN DEAD

TEN LEFT


	6. Chapter V - Two More Cannons

**Becker Stede, 18, District Two Male**

I woke up with a penetrating headache. I was laying in the Cornucopia. Slink and Moline were laying above me. "Becker, wake up!" Slink cried out.

"What… huh?" I muttered as I rose. "What happened?" I raised my hand to my head to find a bump as big as a large grape. "The last thing I remember was seeing a boy and then getting hit with his sword."

"It's alright now; just get some sleep." Moline said and they walked out. Of course I didn't sleep, but instead followed them out. It was about early morning, and it was very windy.

"Hey, what are you doing? You should be in bed." Slink assured.

"Nah, I'm alright," I replied as I sat down on a log. After about thirty minutes, I heard a loud rumbling. What the–?

I looked up and a large funnel cloud was descending.

"Oh no… TORNADO!"

It touched down somewhere in the far jungle and moved towards us.

"Run!" I yelled. Moline, Slink, and I bolted to the Cornucopia and hid inside. The force was very strong and nearly pulled us out.

We watched from inside to see a figure run from the jungle, getting chased by the twister. He ran as fast as he could, but he got caught up in the storm, and his body was pulled upwards into the vortex.

All of a sudden, a limp lifeless body landed at Moline's side. She screamed, and pushed it towards me. I examined it to see it was District Five boy, Ryan Hruby. A cannon had probably, but I probably couldn't have heard it over the roaring tornado.

It was obviously some sort of sick Gamemaker mechanical tornado. I didn't need to know if it was fake or real, but I'd witnessed its fury, up firsthand.

* * *

**Slink Casper, 17, District Two Female**

The tornado whipped and swerved through the hard-packed jungle soil, approaching the Cornucopia. Nine left alive.

I was huddled up to the Cornucopia wall with Moline. Us, and Becker were the only Careers left alive, besides Sont, though he wasn't a Career anymore.

I looked at the District Five boy's dead body. He was left-handed, as I had seen in training. On his left hand, half of his palm was cut off and oozing blood.

"I bet he was holding a sharp weapon, and it got ripped out of his hand." I said. "But where is it?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large object swung and collided with Becker, cleanly slicing off his head, as the cannon fired. Eight left.

"No!" I screamed. The tornado moved toward us, faster and faster. It got so strong, we started to fly out of the Cornucopia.

"Hold on!" I yelled. The grip was letting go, and my hands were so sweaty, I didn't think we'd make it, but as soon as it arrived, the tornado was gone.

We fell abruptly to the ground and climbed out. The hovercraft reached in the Cornucopia, taking Ryan and Becker. The place was amess. The soil was strewn everywhere, and all our blankets, logs, and backpacks were gone. In the distance, I could see a path of broken trees where the tornado swept through.

There were no Careers left except me and Moline. There were exactly eight tributes left. Both from District One are dead. Me from District Two; I think the glasses kid from Three; Moline and Sont from District Four – that's four tributes. Some kid from Six; Snowy from Ten; and the girls from Eleven and Twelve.

Eight left. Two-thirds dead. One-third alive.

* * *

•

**END OF DAY THREE**

**10th:** Ryan Hruby

**Age:** 13

**District:** 5

**Kill To:** Gamemakers

**How:** Sucked up in tornado

•

**9th:** Becker Stede

**Age:** 18

**District:** 2

**Kill To:** Gamemakers

**How:** Decapitated by Ryan's blades getting flung by twister

•

**SIXTEEN DEAD**

**EIGHT ALIVE**


	7. Chapter VI - Day Four

**Sont Mayer, 15, District Four Male**

The tornado had ripped through the jungle.

I nearly dodged its path. Jumping away five feet from it. I found a tree to hang onto, but got ripped to the massive vortex. I woke up in a sticky swamp. The sun was rising, as I could tell because it was in the East. I guessed it was 6 AM.

Since Gabbert had died, I'd heard seven cannons, including two from the tornado, just before I got knocked out. So seven dead, plus Gabbert and eight in the Bloodbath; so sixteen dead. Eight alive. One-third alive. Two-thirds dead.

I got up, my ninja stars still intact, and walked around. I found some edible plants and ate them.

So far, I knew Gabbert, Drake, Mink, Chrisette, and Penn had died, but I didn't know the other three, because I'd been knocked out last night, and one I couldn't remember.

I'd walked for about one hour, and it was almost light out. I heard footsteps to my left. I turned quickly and saw nothing. "Hello?" I called. Maybe it was Moline, here to form an alliance. _I really doubt it._

I turned the other way and kept walking. Just then, I feel a searing pain in my back. I cry out and fall to the ground. Morph Stantos from District Three stands above me. His glasses were decorated with dry blood. I took the eight inch knife out of my spine.

We'd gotten along in training, but now he had stabbed me in the back… figuratively. I was gonna die, I know it. Why won't he just kill me? What a jerk.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, we're friends – not enemies."

He's such a horrible actor.

He reached out for my hand. I'm not gonna miss my chance. I slammed my sneaker into his face. He fell backwards. I got up and heaved a mossy log into his brain. The cannon fired.

How stupid does he think I am?

* * *

**Brian Dursand, 13, District Eleven Female**

_BOOOOOM _

That's one more. Seven left, I think.

Right now, I as hanging my cave at the mountains. From here, I could just make out the Cornucopia. I was 120 feet in the air. I saw the tornado that killed Ryan and Becker. I also saw Drake's, Penn's, and Kind's deaths.

It had been very quiet up here for four days, except for the cannons. I kinda forgot what voices sound like. "Hello, hello, hello." I experimented.

Out of nowhere, a voice emerged: "Good morning, tributes. Congratulations of making it to the final seven," boomed Claudius Templesmith.

"Now, what you've all been waiting for: the Feast. At the Cornucopia, you'll find a backpack labeled with your District number. Inside each is something you desperately need. For some of you, this is your last chance." And just like that, he was gone.

I had to go – I hadn't eaten for two days. I'd been licking the damp cave walls for water.

I slowly climbed down the mountain, beginning my trek across the grassland.

I arrived at the Cornucopia at midday, and found a table with seven backpacks. Two, four, four, six, ten, eleven, and twelve.

Out of nowhere, a girl jumped out from the Cornucopia, and grabbed backpacks two and four. It was Slink Casper from District Two. She ran back but was stopped with a gruesome blow to the head with a sword hilt. She collapsed, her cannon echoing across the arena.

Snowy Wister appeared, grasping the sword that had killed her, and a knife. He grinned, "Six left," pocketed his mini-backpack, and tagged it for the trees, limping.

The hovercraft came and picked up Slink and the two backpacks. She must've been taking the District Four backpack to Moline, her Career ally from Four. Well, she couldn't get it now.

There are our packs. I sprint over and grab mine. It's large and heavy. "Fooood," my mouth watered. I also grabbed Twelve, driven by my mad food raid. I ran away but was tripped.

I looked up. Mishka Superior was about to stab me. I kicked her shin and rolled away. I ran backwards but tripped again. She jumped on me, and I stabbed her stomach. The cannon fired. I had killed her. Five left.

I took the two backpacks and high-tailed it for my cave.

* * *

**Xela Egap, 14, District Six Male**

I arrived at the Cornucopia when there was only two backpacks left. Mine was medium-sized. I grabbed it, and found a full bottle of water. The last backpack there was for District Four. That meant either Moline or Sont.

Suddenly, I felt a wait on my back and a grip around my neck. I flipped the unknown killer over my head, and he crashed into the table. It was Sont. Blood was oozing from a wound in his back.

I kicked the table over, and he fell off, and it landed on him. A girl bounded out of the Cornucopia, calling his name. She kneeled next to him. Taking my chance, I sprinted away.


	8. Chapter VII - Final Five

**Moline Scarlett, 14, District Four Female**

"Sont? Are you alright?" I knelt next to him. "Speak to me!"

He winced. "Yeah… I think." There was a knife wound in his back.

"Who stabbed you?" I asked.

"Eh… eh…" He stuttered. Then, I saw a girl run across the Cornucopia, one-hundred feet away. I quickly grabbed Sont's backpack to find a first-aid kit and antibiotics. "Heal yourself. I'll be right back!" I gave him the pack and grabbed my axe.

The girl, I think Brian from Eleven, saw me chasing her and ran. She ran into the jungle. I chased her. She jumped over a log. Boy, she can run. I think she was thirteen. She got a 9 in training. I bet she jumped around over obstacles and stuff.

I debated over whether I should throw my axe or not. I was a good aim, but less while running. If I hit her she'd die or fall to the ground. But if I missed, I'd lose my axe, or have to pick it up, and she'd get away. In the end, I decided I will, but as I was about to, Brian cut off towards the prairie.

The grass was sometimes over my head, so I couldn't see very well and lost her a couple of times. We'd been running for an hour, but we were equally fast, so we took quick breaks at the same time.

After five minutes of running through the prairie, Brian leapt out of it to the mountain range. I followed her up a steep rocky mountain. She arrived in a cave about halfway up. I came in the cave, but she kicked my nose, gushing blood, and escaped while I nearly fell.

She kept climbing and I followed. She climbed onto the summit, a small cliff, twenty feet in diameter. We both arrived. From here, you could see the whole arena. It was about 250 feet high. There was only one mountain bigger, about 500 feet, in the distance.

We circled each other, like wrestlers. I grabbed her by the shirt collar and pushed her to the side of the mountain. I dangled her off the side by her hood. She started freaking out and kicked my shin. I immediately brought my hands to my leg and dropped her. She held on, though.

She climbed back up. All of a sudden, she pushes me. I step backwards, and I'm falling. Falling, falling, falling, falling…

_**BOOM**_

* * *

**Four left**

4 **Sont Mayer** – Boy, 15

6 **Xela Egap** – Boy, 14

10 **Snowy Wister** – Boy, 16

11 **Brian Dursand** – Girl, 13


	9. Chapter VIII - Rage

**Xela Egap, 14, District Six Male**

I spat blood on the ground as I hurried through the jungle. I emerged at a clearing. In the clearing was a massive lake. I bet there was food, like fish or squid.

I took off my backpack and plopped into the lake. I wadded around in the water for a while, looking for food. I didn't see any. Then, I felt a great pain.

"Aaaahh!" I jumped out of the water to find fifty black leeches stuck to my legs and arms. "Help!" I ripped them off by threes and stomped on them.

I managed to bandage up my cuts, but three-fourths of them wouldn't stop bleeding. I looked like a bloody mummy thing.

I picked up my blowgun, which I'd found in my pack, along with bandages and the water bottle, plus a poisonous substance that I bathed my arrows in. I shot a few practice shots. My record for hitting a leaf is from about ten yards away. I kept shooting until the pain of the leeches in unbearable. It feels like a dark, black poison is seeping into my bloodstream. These definitely weren't normal leeches. Probably Muttations.

All of a sudden, after I sit down on a log, pink and purple polka-dotted, eight foot tall rabbits jump out of the ground. This can't be real. I'm hallucinating. But it can't be – it looks too real! Then, all of a sudden, the world tilts. Then I'm upside-down, but not falling. It must be hallucinations.

Then, a boy, Snowy Wister, is running through the woods. I aim my blowgun, but my hands shake too much and I miss. I shouldn't have missed. I was great at aiming. He turned and saw me. I expected Snowy to kill me, but he kept running. He must be running from something.

Then a large… reptilian creature sprinted out. It had a human body, with a slimy tail. I don't why I say it's a reptile, because there are no scales, but the name just comes to mind. The skin resembled a slimy toad.

"_Snowy, Snowy_," it taunted. Its voice was more like a hiss than an actual verbal voice. It couldn't be real. The world shifted back right-side-up, but continued to feel as if it was rocking back-n-forth.

I reloaded my blowgun with seven darts, leaving eighteen in my pack. I got thirty at the Feast and lost five already in the bushes while practicing.

I began to see purple spots all over. My head began to wobble and I felt dizzy. I was positive I'd got poisoned.

I had just shot four darts when I collapsed around 5 PM. When I woke up, it was 12 AM, because the Capitol seal was in the sky. I saw all the names…

* * *

**END OF DAY FOUR**

**8th:** Morph Stantos

**Age:** 13

**District:** 3

**Kill To:** Sont Mayer

**How:** Skull crushed by log

•

**7th:** Slink Casper

**Age:** 17

**District:** 2

**Kill To:** Snowy Wister

**How:** Head smashed with sword hilt

•

**6th:** Mishka Superior

**Age:** 16

**District:** 12

**Kill To:** Brian Dursand

**How:** Stabbed with sword

•

**5th:** Moline Scarlett

**Age:** 14

**District:** 4

**Kill To:** Brian Dursand

**How:** Pushed off mountain

•

* * *

I got up and saw my backpack was gone. That means I only have three darts left, which are in my gun. I got up and peered around. The hologram in the sky disappeared, and the jungle became very dark. I could barely see.

I felt around and found two sticks, and tried to light a fire. If someone took my pack, why hadn't they just killed me? It didn't add up. They had to have seen me – it'd been right next to me.

The fire exploded onto the sticks and I dropped the. I could see now. I heard a munching noise. About ten yards away, the muttation I saw earlier was eating my backpack. I slowly crawled backwards, but tripped and fell on a large stick which made a loud crack.

The muttation looked up, poison dripping from its mouth, Oh no, it'd been eating my poisonous darts, or drinking my dipping poison. If it bit me, I'd be a goner.

"_Xela, Xela_," it began hissing. I stumbled to my feet and ran. After a while, I realized the poison was kicking in. I couldn't run for much longer. The mutation growled or hissed or screeched. Sorta like a mixture of each.

I spotted a tree ahead and clambered into it. I hung from a branch fifteen feet up. I thought I was safe, but the creature jumped up and nipped my shoe. It slipped off and hit its head. It got angry.

Oh no! I struggled to climb up but was too slow. The muttation springed up and chomped off my leg. M whole leg below the knee fell off onto the ground. The creature leaped up and knocked me onto the ground.

I dragged myself away but he clamped his teeth on my other leg. He pulled and almost ripped that one off. He climbed up my chest and grabbed hold of my neck and sunk his teeth into it. He pulled and _snap!_

_**BOOM!**_

**Three left**


	10. Chapter IX - Final Three

**Brian Dursand, 13, District Eleven Female**

Last night, I had heard a cannon a bit after midnight when I was trying to sleep. That makes the first death of Day Five. I bet it was Xela, because I'd seen him get attacked at the Cornucopia and get pretty messed up at the Bloodbath. He'd be the most vulnerable. I don't know what happened to the others, though.

I saw Snowy, but he'd been perfectly unharmed. I'd heard screaming coming from the mid-western jungle, and Snowy had run to the southwestern jungle. I never saw Sont or Xela, so it was probably one of them.

I walked around my cave, which was five and a half feet tall and barely big enough for me to fit, but I was 5'2" so I could fit. The two backpacks contained lots of food – marvelous tropical fruits. Bananas, mangoes, juicy pears, and fuzzy peaches. Canned foods like Capitol lamb stew, spaghetti, macaroni 'n' cheese, and chicken soup. I ate three quarters of the first bag, until I managed to stop myself. I didn't exactly have a can opener, so I just hit them with the hilt of my sword. They tasted fresh as if they had just come from the Capitol kitchens.

We had some victors in District Eleven, most notably Seeder Clamboris. She won the 32nd, ten years before I was born. I wasn't sure exactly how she won, but my teacher mentioned something about killer zombie mutts or something, I'm not even sure. In class, we learned about American films and read about one with zombies in it. Pretty scary if you ask me.

Ten years ago, in the 45th games, Chaff Sigourney won, but forfeited his arm – well, actually his hand.

I got pretty restless by 11 AM and decided to go to the lake for some water. I wouldn't go through the jungle, though. Too risky. I'd take a long-cut through the tall grass and through the Cornucopia where I could actually see. But either way I'd have to go through at least twenty minutes of jungle to get to any of the lakes.

I grabbed the three-fourths done backpack and slowly made my way down.

I crossed the jungle with no interruptions and came to the clearing of the Cornucopia. I took a break on a strewn log from the twister and ate some mangoes. _Yum yum. _

I zipped back up my backpack and stood up. I just arrive at the forest when a figure jumps out of the trees and tackles me. I fall to the ground and the figure pins me down. It's Sont. He looks horrible. Hair's messed up, he's pale, with cuts and bruises all over, a black eye, and a bloody broken nose.

"Wow, you look like crap," I exclaimed, and he smacked his knee into my stomach. "Ow!"

I bet he was losing or had already lost tons of blood. It couldn't be from his nose, but rather a wound on his other side.

"Where's Xela?" I asked, keeping it casual.

"Dead." He replied.

"That means Snowy's the last one left besides us."

"Yeah, that's **kind of **obvious!" He said as if I was one big stupid iguana.

"So… you gonna kill me?" I asked.

"Good idea." He muttered. He reached into his hoodie pocket and out emerged a dagger. It looked awfully sharp. I shut my eyes and drew back as much as I could, but I was stuck. I was a goner.

"Let's start at your arms." He said and dug the blade into my upper arm. I cried out in pain, and he twisted more. I know what he's gonna do. He's gonna make my death as long and miserable as possible. For all I know, he could leave me to get eaten alive by mosquitoes.

I had almost fallen unconscious from the blood loss when a force is lifted off of me, figuratively. I opened my eyes to see Sont's hip meeting Snowy's boot. I scrambled to my feet to see Snowy pummeling Sont with his fist. I took this as my opportunity and ran up in a tree to watch.

Sont was getting annihilated. Snowy kicked his shin, and Sont fell. Snowy stomped on his ribs to which Sont responded with a good kick to the face. Snowy picked up a log and hit his legs. He grabbed his shirt collar and slammed his face in the dirt.

"Bye bye," he said and stabbed Sont in the back, which already had a knife wound. The cannon fired, signaling the final two tributes. Me, Brian Dursand, and Snowy Wister.

Snowy stood up and said something,

"Okay, where are you?"


	11. Chapter X - Final Two Recap

The 55th Annual Panem Hunger Games started off with a bang… or eight bangs. First off, Marciek Collins was killed by Gabbert Gaze and then seven others in the Bloodbath.

After the Bloodbath, Drake Yugiogo from District Eleven was snapped in half by the Compsognathus muttations, and Sont Mayer (District Four) accidentally killed Gabbert Gaze (District One).

Following the next morning, Chrisette Botchelder (District One) killed Mink Step (District Six) by stabbing and lighting on fire! Ryan Hruby (District Five) found this out and angrily murdered Chrisette.

A couple minutes later, Kind Stevens (District Eight) was caught stealing the Careers' food by Becker Stede (District Two) and was killed by him. Then Penn State (District Twelve) attempted to steal some food, after knocking Becker unconscious, but after an intense swordfight, was slit in the throat and killed by Snowy Wister (District Ten).

The next day, the Gamemakers released a deadly trap: a tornado. Ryan Hruby was caught up in the twister's fury and thrown to his death. Then his weapon was flew and decapitated Becker (District Two).

After Sont Mayer (District Four) woke up in a swamp the next day after being thrown by the tornado, he encountered his old friend, Morph Stantos (District Three), who stabbed him in the back (figuratively and metaphorically). Then Morph tried to trick him to join an alliance and then kill him. Sont wasn't fooled and gained his third kill. Claudius Templesmith, the announcer, announced the Feast. Slink Casper (District Two) was ambushed and murdered by Snowy Wister (District Ten). Brian Dursand (District Eleven) stole Mishka Superior (District Twelve's) backpack. Mishka attacked Brian to get her backpack back but was killed. Then Xela Egap (District Six) went to the Feast but was almost strangled by Sont Mayer (District Four). Xela threw Sont at the table, who got hurt. Xela ran away.

Moline Scarlett (District Four) ran to help Sont, but was distracted by Brian Dursand (District Eleven) running by. Moline chased her but was pushed to her death off a mountain, leaving only four tributes left, zero of them Careers.

Xela (District Six) had ran away, now with a blowgun he found in his backpack. He went into a lake to get some drinking water but was attacked by leech muttations which injected poison into him. Then he collapsed. He woke up at night but his pack was missing. He found it in the jaws of a muttation. It chased him and killed him.

When there were only three left, Brian (District Eleven) decided to go to the lake to get some water. She was ambushed by Sont (District Four) who was about to kill her but Snowy saved her, killing Sont, leaving two tributes left.


	12. Chapter XI - Final Encounter

Snowy Wister had just defeated Sont Mayer from District Four, leaving him and Brian Dursand from District Eleven the last two tributes in the 55th Annual Hunger Games.

Snowy looked around the jungle and Cornucopia, not seeing Brian, who was hiding in a banana tree, twenty feet up. Snowy walked around the tree, not looking up. After a while he looked up.

Brian cried out in fear as Snowy proceeded to climb up the tree. Snowy was two feet to the top when Brian panicked and stood up. Snowy pushed her off and she slammed onto the dirt, shattering two ribs. She got up, grabbed her sword and sprinted off into the jungle. Snowy jumped down, spraining his ankle and following her.

He caught up to her and leaped onto her back. She winced and dropped to the ground. She flipped Snowy over onto his back and swung a punch to his jaw. He reacted sharply, with the blood pouring out of his mouth. He responded with a kick to Brian's stomach. She toppled over and Snowy kicked her in the shin. She grunted and grabbed her leg. Snowy grabbed her hood and flipped her over. She rolled over onto her back, and he picked her up.

Snowy threw Brian, and she landed in some mud. He ran over, and she took a strong blow to the head as he whacked with a stick. Brian, now covered in mud, attempted to crawl away but was startled by a blood-curdling screech.

"What the–?" Snowy asked. Suddenly, about ten large dogs bounded out of the trees. They were about seven feet tall on their hind legs, with blood dripping from their teeth.

"Werewolf!" yelped Snowy, and he ran off in the other direction. Brian got to her feet, dizzy, and ran opposite Snowy. About half of the mutts followed her and the other half followed Snowy.

She kept running, but her ribs started to ache very bad, and she nearly fell because she was dizzy. She managed to sprint up a tree and rest, the mutts nipping at her feet. She heard a scream, and the mutts ran over. It sounded like Snowy, she thought, maybe he got attacked. She climbed down and collapsed of weariness.

Meanwhile, Snowy Wister is hiding in a large palm tree. He snapped off a banana and ate it. He had almost got eaten, when he tripped, and they nearly chomped off his leg, and he dodged.

He had almost killed Brian, but the werewolves interrupted. It was kind of complicated to kill without his weapon, which he forgot back at the banana tree where he found Brian.

Snowy was exhausted and thought he broke his ankle. It was only 11:30 AM, but he felt he could sleep for days, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

**END OF DAY FIVE**

**4th:** Xela Egap

**Age:** 14

**District:** 6

**Kill To:** Muttation

**How:** Neck snapped off

•

**3rd:** Sont Mayer

**Age:** 15

**District:** 4

**Kill To:** Snowy Wister

**How:** Stabbed in back


	13. Chapter XII - The Real One

Snowy woke up to the pounding noise of slamming onto the hard-packed dirt. Groggily, he stood up and picked up a stick. He sharpened his stick to almost as sharp as a knife. It was early, about 9 AM and very sunny – about seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit.

Snowy got some logs and made a fire, hoping to lead Brian over, so he could kill her.

Brian saw the fire's smoke and leaped to her feet.

She wandered around, not knowing where to find the fire but eventually found the source to the smoke. Snowy was sitting on the ground, fiddling with a stick. She did not have her weapon as she dropped it when Snowy pounced on her.

She snuck up behind him and grasped his neck. He made choking sounds, and she squeezed harder. Suddenly, he fell quiet.

_Is he dead?_ she thought. Out of nowhere, Snowy turned around and smacked her in the face. She fell back, and they tumbled around on the ground for a while until Brian found Snowy's knife-stick. She held it up and tried to stab Snowy, but he rolled out of the way, and it hit the dirt. Snowy got up and started to run.

Brian chased him, and he popped out from behind a tree and grabbed her. She wriggled out of his grasp and started to run, but she tripped on a log. Snowy chased her and kicked her. She got up and grabbed him. She pulled him to the ground, and they wrestled for a while, before Brian grabbed Snowy's stick-knife. She swung it down.

**BOOM! **

And Snowy Wister was revealed to the blinding lights of the Victors' Hovercraft.


	14. Chapter XIII - The Interview

**Snowy Wister, 15, District Ten Male**

After I had been picked up into the sparkling hovercraft, I was so exhausted and relieved I passed out.

I woke up in a bed, feeling no pain and my bloody nose gone. I was in fresh clothes – a sky-blue tuxedo, like I'd worn in the Interviews, one week ago I think. I looked at the calendar in the corner of the white room. March 29th. So I'd been rescued from the arena about 26 hours ago, because the clock said 11 AM. So exactly a week ago was the interviews.

I got up, and my stylist, Turtle, walked in. "Snowee!" She squealed and embraced me in a bear hug.

"Hey!" I said, welcoming her.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" She asked, which I said 'sure.'

Around 6 PM, I was ready for the ceremony, in which I had to rise up on a platform. I rose up and was blinded by the Capitol's lights and camera flashes.

Caesar Flickerman was waiting for me on a couch. "Why don't you sit down, Snowster?" He asked, and I did.

"So, congratulations, Snowy, on being the 55th victor of the Hunger Games."

I was very nervous. "Um… yeah…" I muttered.

"Who'd you win for? A girl, maybe?" He chuckled.

"Sorta… also for my family. Especially my sister, Reptilacus." I said, and Caesar and the whole nation bursted into laughter. My face went red.

Caesar (after he was done laughing) took a drink of Capitol water and turned to me. "So, how 'bout we watch your clips now?"

"Okay…" I said, and the televisions on the stage turned on. They were gonna show the past two weeks, starting with the chariot, in three hours. They kept my face in the right corner of the screen in a box to show my reaction.

They started with the chariots, showing me and my District partner, Madilee, and the others. They showed the interviews and then to the arena. It was gonna be hard to fit six days; 141 hours.

I saw tons of footage of death in the Bloodbath. It showed me run away after about twenty seconds, with my knife and four small backpacks. I hadn't seen anything of this, except Penn, Kind, Sont, and Brian's death. I didn't even know they had footage of me eating. How boring. They must've needed to take up time.

I saw me running from the wolves and everything else. The video ended with stabbing Brian in the end. The screen went dark, and the audience clapped. They're clapping because I killed three innocent people. How is that happy. I stomped the ground and pushed down a couch and ran out. Idiots. Everyone in the Capitol. I hated it. I was going back to District Ten.


End file.
